Picking Up the Pieces
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Woody and Jordan reconcile their relationship after Embraceable You. Only one chapter but I think it says all it needs to. Rated for mature audiences due to sexual content. If you hate it let me know, please!


Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters from Crossing Jordan or anything to do with Crossing Jordan.

Since Embraceable You caused such raged emotions, I thought to myself what better thing to do than rant through fan fiction. Anyway, I doubt mine will be as excellent as everyone else's is, at least this gives me something to do. This is the way I would like to see things fixed up since the closing of that episode.

**Picking Up the Pieces**

Jordan sat in her office feeling the familiar emotion creep up on her. She allowed the tears to flow freely, sobbing softly at the fact that she had finally driven Woody away. When her shift ended she managed to escape the morgue without being noticed. She drove home and went inside her building. She crawled into bed but was unable to sleep. She turned on the TV and watched a boring I Love Lucy marathon until it was time for work. She felt dead as she wandered into the bathroom. After a hot shower she was ready to cry again over Woody and then she went to her car.

Garret – Jordan I have a body for you.

Jordan – (sarcastically) Oh really, Garret, that's just what I always wanted.

Garret – Are you feeling okay, you don't look so good?

Jordan – I am fine I just didn't sleep well. (She then wandered quickly out of his office so he wouldn't ask anymore questions and headed to the site, where she unexpectedly met Woody.)

Woody – Jordan, the body's over here. (His voice held a tone that could freeze the entire state of Florida)

Jordan – Woody listen about last night.

Woody – I don't think now is the time or the place and I really just want to get past us okay. If this is a problem I can start calling Nigel and Bug down here to get my bodies.

Jordan – Never mind, what do you know?

The whole time Woody explained the details of this body, Jordan felt another wave of emotion hit. Finally Jordan got the body back to the morgue and began her autopsy. Hours later, Woody came in to collect the results.

Woody – Jordan I need all you have on our body here.

Jordan – It's in my office. (Woody followed Jordan into her office, where she looked into his eyes. Tears began to form and she looked away. She picked up the file and handed it to him.)

Jordan – Everything is there. And I just want to say that maybe your right this song and dance has gone on too long.

(The look of pain in his eyes, hit Jordan like a million knives into her heart, she desperately wanted to grab him and kiss him until he was fighting for air, but she resisted.)

That night as Jordan returned home, she found herself even more depressed. She tried to sleep but found that pointless and went back to watch TV. The television was extremely boring and finally she gave up and went out to a 24-hour pharmacy where she purchased sleeping pills. She took them when she returned home and after a few hours of tossing and turning fell into sleep. When she woke up she got ready for work, feeling like she was dead.

Garret – I have something so relaxing for you today, Bug is sick and needs you to cover his doubles, but don't worry right now I don't need you in the field, instead you can do paperwork.

Jordan – (sarcastically) Oh Garret, you always know how to make me feel better.

(Woody had been talking to Nigel about his failed relationship with Jordan, and Nigel suggested Woody not give up.)

Nigel – Do you really know what she was going to say Woody? It seems to me you did all the talking and didn't even really give Jordan her last chance.

Woody – Nige, she told me just yesterday this was for the best.

Nigel – Woodrow lots of people say that when they don't mean it. I think you should march into Jordan's office and ask her what she was going to say. I hope it's just not to late for you.

Woody – Nigel, we all know Jordan was going to give her friendship speech that she is just so damn good at.

Nigel – If that was the case I don't think she would have asked for my advice, and I certainly don't think she'd have gone 2 nights without sleep.

Woody – You mean, I may have ruined my chances of Jordan moving forward.

Nigel – Well possibly, we'd know if you had have let her speak.

Woody – Great, just great!

(Woody realizes he must talk to Jordan and after Nigel suggests tonight when she is alone, Woody begins to plan his actions.)

Woody entered Jordan's office at midnight and found her crying softly at her desk.

Woody – Jordan?

(Jordan looked up)

Jordan – I'm sorry was there something wrong with the file?

Woody – Jordan I didn't come here to talk about work, I came to talk to you.

Jordan – Woody I already told you that you were right, you said you wanted to get past us.

Woody – Jordan I was so hurt and frustrated with how I always get hurt when I'm with you, but the fact is Jordan no matter what I will never get over you or give up on you. That maybe sad but I can't be without you. I also know, I didn't give you time to speak and I think its only fair that I let you do that.

Jordan eyes filled with tears and her heartbeat began to speed up with panic. She was scared but she knew she couldn't let Woody walk out that door. She looked down to the floor and said…

Jordan – Woody, I don't know why you care about me so much but I do know that I overreacted towards the ring. You know I have a fear of commitment and when I saw the diamond ring, I got scared. Woods, I wanted to tell you, I needed you. You have been there for me every moment I have needed you and then I get scared. I will always need you, but…

Woody – Oh great, I come back for yet another round of the friendship speech. I confess my feelings to you and once again you put up a wall.

Jordan – Woody let me finish this time. I am not going to give you the friendship speech as I was saying I will always need you but now I need you to need me. I love you and I am scared Woods, I have never loved anyone like I love you. Every bone and muscle in my body aches for you, I lost you once to Devan and I vowed for it never to happen again. Then I fall back into familiar patterns to escape letting you or I get hurt. The fact is, I have hurt more hearing you tell me you gave up then ever before and I realized it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. Before anything else I need you to promise me you will be there for me and love me.

Woody – Jordan you have no idea how much I love you. Every time I see you I want to be near you and take away all your pain. When I see you cry my world shatters but when I see you smile my whole world is filled with sunshine. When I have a bad day, hearing your voice can take it all away. Baby I do need you and I love you more than you know.

Jordan began to cry again but this time because she realized how much she loved and needed Woody. Woody reached out for her and he pulled in her closer. Their lips locked into the most passionate kiss Jordan have ever experienced. The touch of his lips made her muscles go weak and her mind go blank. He pulled away after about a minute and looked deeply into her eyes. He never seemed so happy and she loved every minute of it. She leaned in again and began to kiss him. His touch made her quiver and she began to remove his shirt and before even thinking he removed hers. He slipped off her scrub pants and lay her down onto the couch in her office. He stopped before removing anything else.

Woody – Jordan are you okay with this? I don't want to do anything you don't feel comfortable with.

Jordan – Will this answer your question?

With that Jordan removed his pants and boxers and allowed Woody to remove the rest of her clothing. As he entered her he felt her whole body relax and he finally felt true love from Jordan Cavanaugh.

Afterwards they just lay there together totally lost in the moment. They began to put back on their clothing and Woody told Jordan he had to go to work early the next morning. He kissed her goodbye and then left.

A week later Woody was getting ready to go after a cop killer. He didn't tell Jordan exactly what he was doing because he knew she'd freak out.

Jordan was called with Nigel to the scene to remove any bodies. When she saw Woody her heart stopped and she had to watch silently as he was hit. As she watched his body crumple to the ground she raced over to him unprotected and began to give him CPR. When she revived him, the paramedics told her she'd saved his life.

Jordan looked after Woody in the hospital every day after work and waited desperately for the day he woke up.

5 days later he woke up to a nurse changing his IV.

Woody – Excuse me what is going on?

Nurse – You were shot my dear and a lovely brunette saved your life. She comes to see you every night. She really must love you.

Later Jordan came into the hospital to be greeted by Woody.

Jordan – Woody, you're awake!

Woody – Yeah baby I am.

Jordan held him so tight he had to push her away.

Jordan – I was so scared Woods, I thought I lost you, I just love you so much and then well…

Her voice trailed out.

Jordan – I have some news.

Woody – We got the guy who shot me?

Jordan – Actually he shot himself but that isn't my news. I'm late Woods.

Woody – huh?

Jordan – You see when were caught in the heat of the moment, we didn't use a condom and well I'm pregnant.

Woody – Oh, um…wow.

Jordan – I didn't want to tell you right away but I didn't think it was fair to keep this from you. Woody I am so sorry.

Woody – Sorry, what are you sorry about? Baby, I know it's early but we can do this. I am going to be a father and you are my child's mother. This is the best day ever, first I wake up from my coma and now I am going to be a father.

Jordan – Woody is this the morphine talking?

Woody – No Jordan its not, I mean sure it's shocking, but I always dreamed we would have little children and now we will. I love you.

Jordan and Woody discussed the baby and then Jordan told him she had to go home and get some rest because she was working doubles the next day. She told Woody she loved him and then headed home. After Jordan left and Woody was confined to his bed he realized maybe he needed to re-evaluate his future. He couldn't handle the thought of dying and leaving Jordan alone to raise this baby by herself. After being shot he realized how easy it is to be killed on the force and decided perhaps it was time to make some changes.


End file.
